


Lucy Cole-Saxon

by faithlessone



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessone/pseuds/faithlessone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study of my favourite femme fatale, Lucy Saxon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy Cole-Saxon

Lucy Cole-Saxon could deal with most things.

She could deal with her parents and teachers and advisors and professors.

She could deal with reporters and photo shoots and interviews.

She could deal with caterers and florists and events planners.

She could deal with politics and speeches and smiling when she felt screaming.

She could deal with alien balls that came to destroy the world.

She could deal with journalists’ death screams, and Harry’s pleasure in them.

She could deal with Harry calling out “Doctor” when he came.

She could deal with black eyes and bruises and broken ribs.

She could deal with uncomfortable threesomes with pretty masseuses.

She could deal with almost anything.

But what Lucy Cole-Saxon couldn’t deal with, was losing control.

So she raised the gun, pulled the trigger, and shot Harry dead.

Lucy Cole-Saxon could deal with killing her husband.


End file.
